Candidate: This proposal for an Independent Scientist Award represents a change in focus for an individual with considerable experience in mental health services research. The rise of managed behavioral health care coupled with the growing recognition of comorbid mental illness and alcohol use disorders have created a need for investigators who can address these issues as they pertain to the treatment of individuals with alcohol problems. The applicant is a board certified psychiatrist with degrees in epidemiology and biostatistics as well as a clinical background in managed behavioral health care. Environment: Conveniently, Oregon's adoption of managed care for its Medicaid chemical dependency treatment program plus the implementation in Oregon state of several large scale research studies provide an ideal environment in which to examine the impact of managed care on chemical dependency treatment programs. In addition, Oregon Health Sciences University is now the site of growing research programs pertaining to the epidemiology of alcohol use disorders among American Indians and the genetics of alcohol problems, respectively. Research: The Independent Scientist Award will be used (a) to further the applicant's development as an investigator in health services research pertinent to alcohol problems and (b) to facilitate the implementation of research projects pertaining to (1) managed care financial arrangements and alcohol treatment programs, (2) pharmacoepidemiology of antidepressant usage by people with alcohol problems, and (3) organization and financing of alcohol treatment services for American Indians.